The invention relates to water purification.
In many situations, water is purified to remove micro-organisms, such as bacteria or algae, and harmful metal ions, such as mercury, lead and copper. Water purification may be accomplished by filtration, providing water suitable for consumption or for use in recirculating systems such as swimming pools, hot tubs, spas and cooling towers. Water purification may also be accomplished by adding chemicals like chlorine, bromine, or silver ions to the water.